seitokaifandomcom-20200213-history
Kenji Yanagimoto
Kenji Yanagimoto (in Japanese Yanagimoto Kenji) is one of the few male characters of Seitokai Yakuindomo, though he makes few appearances (and even fewer speaking roles) compared to most of the other characters. He is first introduced as a friend of Takatoshi Tsuda as well as the classmate of Mutsumi Mitsuba. In the second year, he also becomes classmates of Suzu Hagimura and Chiri Nakazato. Kenji is also the director of the movie club. Appearance Kenji has short grey-black spiky hair. He wears a pair of half-rimmed glasses. He is roughly Takatoshi's height. Personality Unlike Takatoshi, who chose to go to Ousai Private Academy because it was close to his house, Kenji is hinted as being one of the 'harem-seekers' Aria Shichijou mentions at the start of the series (i.e. boys who deliberately chose to go to Ousai because it had just become co-ed and so the boy-girl ratio was skewed heavily towards the girls). He was confident that due to this ratio, he could at least expect chocolates on Valentine's Day, but Takatoshi pointed out that just because he was one of the few boys, that didn't automatically mean girls would be interested in him. Kenji was initially jealous of Takatoshi being chosen for the Student Council, since all the members (except for that one kid) were great beauties. He expressed his wish to take Takatoshi's place, but backtracked when Takatoshi offered to give his position to him. He knew the job would be difficult, and wanted no part of it. This irritated Takatoshi. Despite his original harem-seeking objective, once settled Kenji is a normal teenager, especially compared to the more eccentric characters of the series. Relationships Takatoshi Tsuda Kenji is likely Takatoshi's best friend outside of the Student Council members. The two of them are often seen having normal teenage boy conversations (such as discussing video games or how they haven't studied for tests). Takatoshi appreciates this, since the Student Council members are so brilliant those kinds of conversations are impossible. Mutsumi Mitsuba Mutsumi is noted as being able to get along with everyone, and Kenji is no exception. For his part, Kenji is well aware of Mutsumi's abilities and so when Mutsumi weakly threw a ball (in an attempt to appear more 'girly') he (along with Takatoshi and Chiri) panicked and wondered if she was injured. Locations associated with Kenji Yanagimoto *Ousai Private Academy *Class 2B Details *In the first season, Kenji gels his hair on Valentine's Day, hoping to get chocolates from girls. However, this did not happen. In the second season, he does the same thing, with a depressingly similar results. *He finally gets a Valentine chocolate from Chiri at chapter 410 which was given casually while she was talking with Mitsuba. * While often a boke, he is one of the few people who has delivered a tsukkomi to Takatoshi, specifically retorting at how dense Takatoshi was when Suzu, Mitsuba and Nene fought over the chance to be his partner for tennis doubles. *In the Japanese fandom, Kenji is often paired up with his classmate and fellow supporting character Chiri. *In the 2nd season OVA's first episode, a girl with glasses is teased for "liking Shiraishi" and since there is no noted character with this name, it could be a reference to Kenji's VA, Minoru Shiraishi. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Class 2B